Binary Heart
by kofymate
Summary: Esta historia está basada en Gabriel Reyes y Jack Morrison, lidiando con sus diferencias durante el tiempo que Gabriel era comandante de Overwatch en sus inicios. Pueden esperar Reaper76 a un ritmo lento.


Binary heart

Buen día, antes que nada, la historia se centrara en Gabriel Reyes y Jack Morrison en los comienzos de Overwatch cuando nuestro buen Gabe era el comandante, la mayoría de las diferencias de edades pueden no respetarse debido a que así se ha planteado el fic y se podría incluir a algunos personajes más jóvenes dentro de esta historia con edades similares a los de nuestros antiguos soldados.

 **Capitulo 1 – Opposite Feelings**

-Teniente Morrison ya sabe lo que pienso de esta clase de comportamiento

El Comandante Gabriel Reyes se encontraba en la cafetería de los cuarteles generales de OW en Suiza, frente a él se encontraba una pareja de cabellera rubia, ellos eran Jack Morrison y la doctora Angela Ziegler, ambos en una pose algo sugerente con la chica sentada con las piernas abiertas sobre las piernas del hombre.

-Vamos Gabe, después del entrenamiento tan duro al que nos sometes tampoco nos permites algo de relajación

Jack retiro a la chica tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola a un lado, para después ponerse de pie frente al comandante Reyes

-Te tomas muy enserio tu papel ¿No es así? Considerando que únicamente estas en ese puesto debido a tu amistad -romance- con Gerard -comento a manera de reto Jack.

-Al parecer alguien no quiere volver a las misiones, sigue con ese comportamiento y jamás vas a volver a pisar el campo de batalla, teniente

-Sabes que si me mandas a cualquier misión te terminarían quitando de ese puesto para dármelo, comandante.

Gabriel solo se limitó a mirarlo por algunos segundos para después caminar al lado del hombre y abandonar el comedor por la puerta principal, seguido por la teniente Ana Amari quien apuro el paso para llegar al lado del hombre.

-Tienes que explicarme como es que siendo grandes amigos en el programa de super solados ahora es que tienen esa jodida relación Gabriel

-Los celos no son algo bueno Ana, y ese hombre está lleno de ellos, al parecer es su sueño frustrado de típico americano.

-Y aun así te niegas a mandarlo a las misiones, sabes que lo necesitamos a él y sus habilidades de super soldado

Habían llegado al dormitorio del comandante, por lo que una vez abierto ambos entraron y se tumbaron sobre los sofás de cuero que se encontraban en el cuarto.

-Así que dime Gabriel, ¿Por qué es que lo proteges tanto?

-Interesante Ana, mientras muchos pensarían que estoy protegiendo mi puesto, ahora tu vienes con que lo estoy protegiendo a él.

La egipcia mostro una sonrisa triunfante mientras observaba a Reyes frotarse los parpados

-Eres un libro abierto para mi Gabriel, al igual que Jack

-Sabes, creo que si mando a Jack al campo de batalla va a terminar haciendo algo estúpido con tal de sobresalir para que lo promuevan de puesto, y eso puede poner en peligro a su escuadrón.

-Definitivamente suena como nuestro Jack, aunque todavía creo que es necesario tenerlo ahí Gabriel, no tengas miedo a perder a tu compañero, él es demasiado cabeza dura como para morir peleando contra algo de chatarra omnica.

-Me preocupan mas sus compañeros de escuadrón

\- ¿Es así? - el latino estaba a punto de contestar, pero antes de que saliera con más excusas Ana prefirió sacar el expediente de los conflictos actuales en los que participaba Overwatch – Vamos a trabajar comandante

El comandante Reyes lanzo una sonrisa de aprobación, y ambos se pusieron a trabajar durante toda la tarde en la repartición de las misiones, dejando a Jack a cargo del entrenamiento de los reclutas más jóvenes como lo había estado haciendo desde la formación de Overwatch.

Al siguiente día

Era de mañana y en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban los tenientes Jack y Reinhardt entrenando a los jóvenes pupilos de Overwatch, tanto hombres como mujeres se veían a lo largo de la explanada, en los entrenamientos se les instruía en el sigilo, el combate con armas cuerpo a cuerpo, la precisión en el disparo, y había casos especiales como el de ese día donde se les instruía como combatir con otros humanos que apoyaban a la causa omnica.

Uno tras otro los reclutas caian a los pies de Morrison quien no vacilaba en mostrar sus mejores movimientos, aprovechando para sacar algo de la frustración que sentía al estar haciendo eso en lugar de estarle sacando los circuitos a los Omnicos.

Mientras una chica salía volando por los aires al intentar atacar al teniente, este se percataba de que cierto comandante se encontraba observando el entrenamiento.

-¡Hey Comandante! ¿Por qué no se nos une en este entrenamiento? – Jack gritaba en dirección a donde se encontraba Gabriel Reyes observándolos bajo la sombra de una estatua que se encontraba en el campo.

- _Jodida visión mejorada de Jack -_ pensaba Gabriel al escuchar la voz del teniente Morrison hablándole, a veces olvidaba las habilidades que el programa de super soldados había mejorado en ellos.

El comandante se acerco hasta donde se encontraban los reclutas, la gran mayoría de ellos contemplaban con asombro el porte del hombre que estaba frente a ellos, en realidad tanto el teniente como el comandante tenían una complexión similar, el hecho de que sus estaturas fueran iguales tampoco ayudaba mucho, aunque las marcadas diferencias como el color de piel, cabello y ojos saltaba a la vista y creaba un contraste muy interesante.

-Entonces, ¿con que los estas molestando esta vez Jack?

-Algo de combate contra otras personas, ya sabes, rebeldes, bandidos, saqueadores, algo con lo que debido a tu ascendencia latina debes de estar muy familiarizado, Gabe…

La tensión se creo en el instante entre los que presenciaban esta riña, si bien el comandante era algo estricto respecto hacia la forma de dirigirse a los superiores la realidad es que él había comenzado al llamar al teniente por su nombre, pero para muchos de los presentes, que también eran latinos o de otras nacionalidades, el comentario del teniente Morrison era realmente ofensivo.

-Cierto Boy Scout no ha aprendido de nuestros combates anteriores ¿verdad?, pero como comandante no puedo ser el chico malo, así que, aunque sea inténtalo teniente Morrison

-No sabe cuanto voy a disfrutar darle una paliza, comandante

El teniente Reinhardt Wilhelm fue quien iba a cuidar que la pelea se diera en base a lo estipulado, conociendo a ambos esto podía desencadenar en un combate violento que no les serviría de nada a los reclutas.

El escenario era una operación en donde Gabriel había perdido el arma en combate por lo que debía de regresar a la nave de extracción y Jack le tendía una emboscada, el comandante Reyes comenzó ejemplificando la huida del campo de batalla, entonces Jack se abalanzó sobre él por arriba para intentarlo hacer salir de balance, sin embargo con un movimiento sutil el intento de derribo fue evitado por lo que el teniente Morrison lanzo un golpe a las costillas mismo que fue nuevamente evitado, una vez Gabriel había atrapado el brazo de Jack todo terminaría pronto, con tres movimientos de rotación y aplicando algo de fuerza el teniente Morrison se encontraba ahora en el suelo, por lo que el comandante Reyes aprovecho para doblegar su brazo sobre su espalda mientras apoyaba su peso al sentarse en la cintura del rubio.

-Aprendiste esto en tus tiempos libres con Gerard ¿eh Gabe? -comento con la voz algo débil Jack al sentir la tensión de sus músculos debido al agarre del latino

El comandante Reyes bajo su cabeza sobre la del teniente y en voz baja para que solo Morrison pudiera escuchar sus palabras y dijo con voz clara -La próxima vez que te atrevas a hacer esa clase de comentarios te voy a someter de esta misma manera sobre la cama de mi dormitorio Jack, así que no andes tentando a tu destino.

\- ¿Eso te gustaría no? -Dijo a manera de burla el teniente mientras su sonrisa se asomaba por el costado de su perfil.

\- La Idea no suena del todo mal…


End file.
